Everyday Adventures
by KittyJo89
Summary: Sequel to "2016", so another future fic. Not essential to read "2016" first but wouldn't hurt either : Some more fluff from the Robbins/Torres household.


**Everyday Adventures**

Hey guys, I know my other story "Going Home" still needs finishing and I promise I'm working on it. But for now this is what I came up with as a sequel to my one-shot "2016" for those of you who like pure family fluff from the Torres/Robbins household.

AN: Again, no beta so all mistakes are mine.

Callie picked up the last remaining pieces of wrapping paper from the dining room carpet and stuffed them into the big garbage bag she was holding in her other hand. She had spent the last two hours cleaning up the remains of her daughter's 4th birthday party and now that the living room, the dining room, Rory's bedroom and big parts of the kitchen were finally freed from wrapping paper and half eaten doughnuts, she dropped on one of the bar stools with a content sigh. As much work as a gaggle of 3- to 5-year-olds was, seeing Rory's gleeful face as she unwrapped her presents or played with her friends had been worth the chaos.

Callie heard the high-pitched voice of her daughter laugh from the other room and dropped the garbage bag on the floor to join her wife and child. When she entered the living room she was greeted with a sight that made a smile form on her lips. Rory was sitting on the couch straddling her Momma's knees running a toy car over Arizona's big pregnant belly and making funny driving noises. The blonde, who was currently reading one of the dozen baby books she had bought, was only another three weeks away from her due date and was recently starting to develop minor freak outs about what could go wrong with the delivery. But so far Callie had managed to calm her wife's nerves every time she had started to panic. To Callie it was rather amusing to see how a world class pediatric surgeon who had delivered and operated on uncountable babies could be so worried about her own baby's birth. But then again it was only natural that Arizona who knew all the possible complications would worry more than any other pregnant woman. And it had been exactly the same before Rory's birth and in the end it had all been worth it.

Callie dropped to her knees in front of the couch and placed a kiss on Arizona's cheek before running her hand through Rory's black curls. "Hey sweetheart, what are you doing?" she asked and the little girl looked up at her. "I'm playing with my brother. He's a boy, he'll like cars and stuff. I might even give this one to him when he gets here" the now 4-year-old explained and waved the tiny car in front of her mother's eyes. "Very nice of you" Callie grinned but Arizona looked up from her book with an alarmed look on her face. "Peanut, you might wanna keep it until he's a bit older and can't swallow the tiny pieces any more. But you can still give it to him then" she said. Callie chuckled at her wife's overprotective streak but Rory just nodded and continued with her game.

Callie moved towards Arizona's face until her mouth was only inches away from the blonde's ear before she whispered "We were really lucky that we didn't have a room full of toys when Rory was a baby, weren't we?" Arizona closed her book and turned her head so that she was looking at Callie. "Are you saying I'm overprotective?" the blonde asked with raised eyebrows. "How could I possibly..." Callie began but was silenced by her wife's stern look. "Okay, maybe just a little bit" she said and lowered her head slightly peering at Arizona with her big brown eyes. "Calliope, I'm just trying to prevent accidents, you know how many kids are brought to the ER with marbles stuck in their throats or fingers glued together." the blonde said firmly. Callie couldn't suppress a grin this time.

"Baby, they're kids. Have you never swallowed a marble when you were a kid?" the Latina asked and stroked her lover's face gently. Arizona's expression softened and she sighed as she leaned into her wife's touch. "You're right, I'm sorry baby, I know I've been difficult lately. Blame it on the pregnancy hormones." Callie pressed a soft kiss on Arizona's lips "You're not being difficult, just... motherly. And you'll see, everything will be just fine. We'll have a beautiful healthy baby and he'll be perfect just like the first one" Callie said gesturing towards Rory. Arizona laid her head on Callie's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Thank God I have you with me" she whispered and heard a mumbled "Always" from her wife in response.

A yawn interrupted their peaceful moment coming from a bunch of black hair now sprawled across Arizona's belly. "Mommy, I'm tired" Rory yawned again before Callie stood and picked her up in her arms. "Well, I guess it's time for bed then, sweetheart. You've had a big day. Say good night to Momma." Rory leaned down and pressed a goodnight kiss on Arizona's lips but before Callie could turn to go she said "Wait!" Callie put the little girl down who walked back to the couch and pushed her mother's shirt up to place a tender kiss on the bare skin of Arizona's round belly. "Good night little man" she whispered and then walked back to Callie who picked her back up. "Are we ready now?" the Latina asked with a smile and her daughter nodded. She walked to the door but stopped again in the doorway to look back at the blonde who was now running her own hands lovingly over her bump. Her smile grew bigger as she remembered something Arizona had said in her wedding vow. _"With you I can face all the adventures that life has in store for me"_. And she had been right. In seven years of relationship they had mastered every challenge that had come their way. No matter if it was a prenatal panic attack or a hospital drama or just a children's birthday party. They were happy and stronger than ever before and Callie was looking forward to many more adventures to experience with her little family.


End file.
